Una inicio alterno
by GinRedSnow
Summary: Por primera vez publico algo Es la historia de sonic y una chica occ aunque voy a tratar de seguir la pauta del manga
1. Chapter 1

Esto comienza aquí

No recuerdo quien soy

Ni que soy

Solo tengo una banda en la muñeca con un nombre y un numero

Soy Gin

Kaedde Gin xp201996

Estoy en una calle abandonada

Esta todo oscuro

Visto un traje completamente blanco

Hay un charco al fondo de la calle me puedo ver en el

Mi cabello es bastante largo rojizo lacio

Mis ojos son verdes un verde esmeralda y soy bastante pequeña

De rasgos muy aniñados

Me levanto y camino

No se que edad tengo

O si ese es mi verdadero nombre

Solo se

Que lo descubriré ...


	2. Chapter 2

La ciudad Z esta aburrida como de costumbre

-Debo encontrar a Saitama

Ese bastardo me humilló una vez

Y no se lo perdonaré -

Dijo el Sonic. Vestía un traje civil ya que no estaba entrenando solo caminaba por la ciudad

Acaba de comprar una espada nueva

Ya que la ultima bueno

Fue destruida a manos de un miserable calvo

-Quien es esa chica

¿Enserio se arrojara del edificio?

En un segundo basto para que la detuviera

Ella lucia conmocionada y algo sorprendida

Su cabello era rojo y sus ojos verdes

Y lucía bastante pequeña

Debía tener tal vez unos 15 o 16

La dejo en el techo del edificio

Donde segundos antes de había lanzado

-Enserio una chica como tu o estas loca o eres una estúpida

-N..no pen..pensaba arrojarme -dijo ella-so...solo estaba probando algo

-Quierias ver como luces en el piso quizás

Ja

Deja de hacer estupideces

-No lo son -Derrepente su sumblante cambio

Ahora lucia enojada y meditaba-Soy telequinetica

Quería estimularme para poder volar

Sonic miraba como quien escucha a un niño mintiendo

-Si claro

Tuviste suerte que pasaba por aquí , pero si vuelves a saltar

Dejaré que te mueras

Y todo paso muy rápido

Demasiado

Su espada salio disparada

Y fue volando hacia el

No era tan rápida como el

Así que la tomo justo en el aire

Los ojos de la chica ahora eran blancos

Y estaba ¿flotando?

El solo pudo decir una cosa

Mientras su sonrisa de niño travieso se ensanchaba

-Hace tiempo que no entrenó con un ser humano ...Esto sera divertido


	3. Chapter 3

-Que paso-Sonic despertaba

Le dolía la cabeza

Y recordó

Esa chica

La extraña y con mucho poder

Estaba junto a el

Sentía un paño húmedo en la cabeza

Y ella lo miro con terror por un segundo

Después de alejo lentamente

-Yo ..yo lo siento mucho

No..no era mi intenc...

-CALLATE.. ¿Porque estoy amarrado?

-yo solo...bueno ..no quería que me volviera a atacar-

-Ya veo-

El parecía muy tranquilo

Mientras estaba inconsciente

Ella también descubrió que podía sanar a la gente solo con tocarla tomo rápidamente un paño que tenia guardado y lo mojo y se lo coloco en la frente

Aunque tenia miedo de que despertara mas furioso y la volviera a atacar

Decidió amarrarlo con un cable que estaba botado cerca

-yo...yo quiero pedirle algo

-No te mataré si es lo que piensas-

-Noo.. Bueno gracias solo que yo Cuando usted me ataco

Pude descubrir varias habilidades

Que no sabia que...-

-Que edad tienes-

-No lo se-

-De donde eres-

-No lo se-

-QUE ERES- estaba bastante desesperado de este jueguito

-N..no se-

La vio mejor

Parecía una vagabunda

Su cara y ojos eran hermosos

Solo que algo opacos

No lucia feliz

Su cabello estaba muy lindo

Aunque algo sucio

Y su ropa

Era un traje blanco

Bastante roto y sucio

Parecía que llevaba días sin bañarse

Un ruido lo distrajo

Y la vio

Con su cara roja de vergüenza

El ruido era de ella

Parecía tener bastante hambre(cuantos días llevará sin comer) se pregunto

Esto era ridículo

Jamas se preocupaba por nadie mas que por el

Pero esa chica le preocupaba

-¿Que es lo que quieres?- preguntó

Solo quería irse a casa

-Por favor Déjeme ser su disipula-

El ignoro completamente el comentario

Se levanto lentamente

Ignorando su cara asombrada como si no estuviera amarrado

Los cables cayeron al suelo

Tomo sus cosas lentamente

Y cuando estaba a punto de irse

Mientras ella seguía arrodillada en el suelo y mirando al piso

Solo volteo y le dijo o mas bien grito

-QUIERES DARTE PRISA, NO TENGO TODO EL DIA PARA ESPERARTE-


	4. Chapter 4

Todo paso demasiado rápido

Estábamos en un edificio abandonado

Y aunque e exterior pareciera sucio y desordenado

El interior era un hogar

Tenia un baño, una cama

Incuso una cocina con una nevera

Había muchas cosas bonitas ahí

Algunas lucían finas y caras

-Deja de mirar al rededor y diez -

Yo lanzo una camisa

Era de color azul y sin duda me quedaría grande pero era limpia

-Dado una ducha y ven a comer, date prisa-

-Q ... que-

-No entrena a ningún vagabundo, y si no viene no resistiras el entrenamiento-

Solo asentado con la cabeza y yo dirigiéndome al baño

Adentro era muy limpio y ¿agua caliente?

Wooow tenía de todo

Me gusta toda la ropa y abrí la ducha

La puerta se abrio

-Diez-

-ahhhhhhhh -

-deja de gritar-

Ahí estaba yo

Desnuda y el frente a mi.

Tan sereno como si nada

Me dio la ropa que antes me había lanzado

-olvidaste esto-

Tome la ropa

Sin verlo a los ojos y cerro a la puerta

Definitivamente eso fue vergonzoso

Terminaré esto rápido

Una vez aseada me puse la camisa y me quedé bastante grande

Se me caía de un hombro

Pero era bastante larga y me llegaba a medio muslo

Cuando salí del baño el olor solo me dio mas hambre

Olía delicioso

Desde que desperté hace dos días

No habia comido nada

Y me senté frente a una mesa pequeña

Mire hacia un lado y varias capas perfectamente acomodadas junto a una ventana

Cuando mire frente a mi

Había un plato de cómida

Lucia delicioso y sabia muy bien

Mire al chico, no recordaba su nombre estaba comiendo

Era bastante guapo (me sonroje pensando en eso)

El solo comía mirando a su plato

No dije nada

Me sorprendí cuando volteo a verme y me dijo

-Eres telequinetica no? -

-jaja...-

-Mis entrenamientos son muy duros

Espero que estés a mi nivel .. Oh me desare de ti-

Gracias a StarryNightMusic1315

Por ser la primera en seguir esta historia

Actualizare después


	5. Chapter 5

Todo paso demasiado rápido  
Estábamos en un edificio abandonado  
Y aunque e exterior pareciera sucio y desordenado  
El interior era un hogar  
Tenia un baño , una cama  
Incuso una cocina con una nevera  
Había muchas cosas bonitas ahí  
Algunas lucían finas y caras  
-Deja de mirar al rededor y ten -  
Me lanzo una camisa  
Era de color azul y sin duda me quedaría grande pero era limpia  
-Date una ducha y ven a comer, date prisa-  
-Q...que-  
-No entrenare a ningún vagabundo, y si no comes no resistiras el entrenamiento-  
Solo asentó con la cabeza y me dirigí al baño  
Adentro era sumamente limpio había jabón una tina grande una toalla y ¿agua caliente?  
Wooow tenía de todo  
Me quite toda la ropa y abrí la ducha  
La puerta se abrio  
-Ten-  
-ahhhhhhhh -  
-deja de gritar-  
Ahí estaba yo  
Desnuda y el frente a mi.  
Tan sereno como si nada  
Me daba la ropa que minutos antes me había lanzado  
-olvidaste esto-  
Tome la ropa  
Sin verlo a los ojos y cerro la puerta  
Definitivamente eso fue vergonzoso  
Terminaré esto rápido

Una vez aseada me puse la camisa y si me quedaba bastante grande  
Se me caía de un hombro  
Pero era bastante larga y me llegaba a medio muslo  
Cuando salí del baño el olor solo me dio mas hambre  
Olía delicioso  
Desde que desperté hace dos días  
No habia comido nada  
Y me senté frente a una pequeña mesa  
Mire hacia un lado y había varias armas perfectamente acomodadas junto a una ventana  
Cuando mire frente a mi  
Había un plato de cómida  
Lucia delicioso y sabia muy bien  
Mire al chico ,no recordaba su nombre estaba comiendo  
Era bastante guapo (me sonroje pensando en eso)  
El solo comía mirando a su plato  
No decía nada  
Me sorprendí cuando volteo a verme y me dijo  
-Eres telequinetica no?-  
-ha hai...-  
-Mis entrenamientos son muy duros  
Espero que estés a mi nivel.. O me desare de ti-


End file.
